lee and sakura
by peniguin911
Summary: ok just a lil random story about lee and sakura. Plzz read and reveiw ALL FLAMES ACCEPTED. ITS A LOVY DUBBY ONESHOT AND I LOVE IT


hi pplzzzz my compooter will italisize my _words _now (i call my computer my compooter) im so happy my last story was a sad one that got happy but this one is one of those happy little stories that no one likes and if somone would be so kind as to tell me wat fluff means in the fanfic world that would be greatly appreciated. lee and sakura rocks

**i dont own any of the charictors of naruto they belong to mr.kishimoto(right or wrong i dont know just not me) **

The pink haird ANBU medic nin walked down the street to go meet with her new team for one of those stupid missions that Tsunade sama always sent her on. Going to the bridge always made her want to cry. A year had passed scince _he _left kahona she had almost forgotten about it until that damn bitch Tsunade told her where she would be meetin her new team. Ironicly she had been happier then ever when Sasuke left letting her forget and chase the one guy she truly loved...lee.

Sakura rememberd the time at Inos birthday slumber party when they played truth or dar and she had to tell every girl there that she loved lee. Lee did love her but when she rejected him too many times he just went for the next best thing Ten ten.

She walked to the bridge to met her team mates but what she saw surprised her all she saw was lee in his spandex and chunin vest looking more like Gai than ever.

"Hey Lee"She said cooly on the outside but on the inside her heart was going one hundred miles an hour.

"Hey Sakura. Ten ten is our other team mate but shes running late"he said Ten tens name with a hint of jealousy because she was probabaly with Neji.

"Oh ok",Sakura said awkwardly looking down at the red painted wood of the bridge.

"Something wrong?" he asked her sensing in her tone of voice that she was disappointed at something._probably think of sasuke after all this is the bridge where their team did meet._Lee thought to himself, "Sakura whats wrong? You still haven't told me?" Now his voice was filled with concern.

" Nothing Lee how absurd nothings wrong with me." she said clar to anyone but herself that she was lieing, "Well we should go Ten tens clearly not coming."

" Ok", He said blankly but once again a pang of tension came between the two ninjas as they walked to their destinaiton. They had to go to a restraunt pretending to be a couple to kill the person in charge for attempting to assasinate the godaime.

They walked in to the resturaunt and immedietly were taken to a table. Inside the restraut was disgusting cockroaches clamerd on the floor and the tables hadent been clean scince who knows when the people who were running it were even more disgusting both were men and bald wearing only some jeans and a tee shirt that was clearly too small both were big fat guys and their breath smelled of sake that smelled so bad Sakura and Lee needed to keep from gagging when they ask for their order.

Finnaly Sakura stood up and asked, " May i see your manager?" As soon as she said that the target came out clearly he knew what they were ther for because when he saw them he told his gaurds, " GET THEM EARN YOUR PAY!!!!" Sakura put her gloves on and Lee started to unwrap his fingers a little bit. Then the battle begain fists went flying around the room as Lee and Sakura fought back as hard as they could. At first there were only two men but more kept streaming out of the back room soon they wre out numberd badly they wouldn't last long until they defeted their target. Sakura immedietly jumped infront of him stabbing him with the kunai when all of a sudden she heard Lee scream.

She whirled around and saw the men had gone a Lee was on the floor in a pool of blood..._ his blood_.

"Noooooo!"' she screamed as she ran to him and immedietly started focusing her chakra into her hand. After a while the bleeding stopped enough for him to make it to Tsunade but the wound as still pretty bad.

"Hang in there Lee"Sakura told him as she picked him off the floor and raced against time to tsunade sama.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ As she enterd the hospital Sakura screamed " QUICK GET TSUNADE SAMA" rushing him to a hospital bed. when she laid him down she began crying not uncontrollably but enough. when Tsunade came into the room it was only a few seconds she told Sakura that she'd take care of it and go home when Sakura refused Tsunade slapped her and defeted she went home and cried all night not getting any sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- after all the crying shed done all night she wished she had told Lee she loved him._ I dont want to lose him like a lost Sasuke and Naruto,_She tought recd faced and eyes poofy. when she got to the hospital for her daily rounds she immedetly went to Lees room and found him sitting up in bed looking healthier then before. She ran up to his bed and asked, "How are you feeling Lee? no no i can already see your fine but anyway i have a question."

"s-s ure" Lee said between caughs, " a-ask a-away"

" do you realy like Ten ten?" She asked him already knowing that the answer was 'yes Sakura i love her more than anything' but to her surprise he said " n-no s-she w-was j-just a part of my making you jealouse trick" Sakura stared at him in shock the leaned down and whispered in his ear , "I love you Lee" he turned his head and kissed her.

DID YOU LIKE IT IF SO review ALL FLAMES ACCEPTED. i feel im getting better and sorry all you sasu saku loovers out ther ill make one for you too but tell me did you like it??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? i love all my reveiwers


End file.
